make_it_to_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
About Kids that make it into space and the legend of Anakin Skywalker
The easiest way to LEAVE a PLANET in the GALAXY namely; the dark side. Category: Type super being, born to be in space from the outset. He grows up to be a JEDI (peaceful warrior) , to know the dark side. of the force as the energy field that defines the "diffiuclty level" of alien interactions. It is always there, guiding the GIFTED.The GUIDES are the MIDI clorians , as the chemical molecules that define the way that the Jedi encounter problems. The galactic republic is the center and source of the galaxy that records every encounter as based on their diffiulty level. Jedi know this because they also define this physical manifestation by seeing or feeling the future in real time wherever they are. level 1 difficulty ) answer: easy MIDI points =100 level 2 difficulty ) answer : easier MIDI points=1000 level 3 difficulty ) answer : easiest MIDI POINTS= 10 000 The facts are that the easy way is the way of the dark side. But there is a way out of the clutches of the dark side. It involves robots and the fact that they have difficulty levels above the highest "dark side Jedi's".Such level of mechanical activity may be in the googoles (thats a number with millions of zero's after it),BY realizing this alternative reality ,that is as real as the physical objects around us, the difficulty level of a robot may be in 5 000 000 000 MIDI points at one time and 700 000 000 at another time. The way to master this is to know how droids that are like CP3O or "protocol droids" with knowledge of translation while "in warp drive mode" that would be faster than the warp drive velocity. Basically the translation of one language such as BOCHI into CHEWBAKKA while on a space ship doing the faster than light speed displacement in a warp state and the translation occurs by a droid. How to master this language?. By shutting off the protocol droid while it's translating in a warp displacement , so that the JEDI skill level returns to the balance. from Wikipedia date 2017 sep 19 Warp drive is a faster-than-light (FTL) spacecraft propulsion system in many science fiction works, most notably Star Trek. A spacecraft equipped with a warp drive may travel at speeds greater than that of light by many orders of magnitude. In contrast to some other FTL technologies such as a jump drive or hyper drive, the warp drive does not permit instantaneous travel between two points but involves a measurable passage of time which is pertinent to the concept. Spacecraft at warp velocity theoretically continue to interact with objects in "normal space". The general concept of "warp drive" was introduced by John W. Campbell in his 1931 novel Islands of Space.1 Einstein's theory of special relativity states that energy and mass are interchangeable, thus, speed of light travel is impossible for material objects that weigh more than photons. The problem of a material object exceeding light speed is that an infinitely increasing amount of kinetic energy is required to attempt moving as fast as a massless photon. This problem can theoretically be solved by warping space to move an object instead of increasing the kinetic energy of the object to do so. Wikipediadate 2017sep 19 Protocol droideditA protocol droid specializes in translation, etiquette and cultural customs, and is typically humanoid in appearance.7 The most notable example is C-3PO, introduced in Star Wars and featured in all sequels and prequels.8 4-LOM is a protocol droid turned bounty hunter who responds to Darth Vader's call to capture the Millennium Falcon in The Empire Strikes Back (1980).910 TC-14 is a droid with feminine programming that appears in Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999),11 and ME-8D9 is an "ancient protocol droid of unknown manufacture" that resides and works as a translator at Maz Kanata’s castle on Takodana in the 2015 Star Wars: The Force Awakens.12 Heres the warp drive in action.